pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianna Bellerose
"Bonjour, tous le monde!" -Brianna's official quote Brianna Bellerose '(Japanese: 三春由紀 ''Yuki Miharu) 'is one of Glorysia's friends and the deuteragonist of Pokémon Heroes. She is the princess of the Kalos region, who can Mega Evolve alongside her partner, Cocoa. She is voiced by Eileen Stevens. Personality Cheerful, optimistic, and positive, Brianna can see the good in almost anything and anybody. She is likewise a very kind, compassionate and caring soul, who always put others before herself, supported her friends, and held an unconditional love for all people and Pokémon, even showing compassion to her enemies at times. Despite her kindness, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, Brianna can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and she will often challenge the offender to a battle. Once calm and in control, she often regrets doing so later. Being the daughter of the Kalos Champion, Diantha, Brianna is given a rather unique title, "Kalos League Princess." However, being Diantha's daughter also has its downsides. In her youth, many other children only pretended to be her friend, just so they could meet Diantha. Most only called her "Diantha's daughter" rather than Brianna. As such she started going by the pseudonym "Rosie" when out in public, so as not to attract her mother's fans. Appearance Brianna has long, blonde hair with a light blue bow, and blue eyes. She wears dark blue and white dress with a white bodice, long, white socks, dark shoes. She also carries a blue purse, and wears her Keystone in a friendship necklace. Her partner, Cocoa, wears a matching necklace with Lopunnite X embedded in it. As Mega Brianna, Brianna more closely resembles a princess. Her lower dress resembles a pair of large, flowing tails lined in white and shaped to reveal a miniature ballroom-esque skirt underneath. Her shoes become a pair of heeled slippers with hearts above her toes. Her white bodice is replaced by a gold, heart-shaped breastplate, and a pair of wrist-length gloves cover her hands. Lastly, her hair is styled into ringlets with a portion held up with a tiara. The colors of her clothes vary depending on her type. In her Equestrian Empire Warrior suit, she wears a blue mage hat, light blue mage dress and dark blue shoes. She resembles one of the Unicorn Mage. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Elizabeth summoned the Kalosian girl to help her track down an intruder. Backstory Her backstory has revealed in ''Brianna and the Order of Kalos. You can read it here. Role in the Series Brianna was debut in The Pilot, Brianna Bellerose has found the message from Glorysia Melody by visiting the Springfall City. Pokémon Heroes The Series Brianna first appearance at the first episode. Pokémon Storybook Series She appears in Let Me Whismur a Secret!. Ultra confronted her, convinced that she was a Team Rocket member. Elizabeth calmed him down. Pokémon On Hand French Language For example: "''Bonjour, tous le monde. Bienvenue à la région de Kalos." ''That means: ''"Hello, everybody. Welcome to the Kalos region." ''- Mika Star Brianna Bellerose often mingles French phrases into her speech. In Cosplay Tied Up!, Ultra failed to understand and mocked her for speaking in such a manner, so Mika explained and translated for him on Brinna's behalf. Some of the multiple phrases are translated: * Bonjour = Hello * S'il vous plaît = please * Au revoir = Goodbye * Merci = Thank you * Bien sûr = Of course * Allons-y = Let's go * Cela était proche = That was close * oublié = forgot * colère = anger * incroyable = amazing * Je déconne = Just kidding * en evolution = evolving * ça évolue = it's evolving * amour = love Mega Brianna Alongside her partner, Cocoa, Brianna can Mega Evolve into Mega Brianna using her Key Stone. Her regal appearance symbolizes her lineage to the royal line of Kalos. Her powers are similar to Arceus', in that her type and appearance vary depending on which Pure Hearts she has in use. In the Manga Gallery Trivia * Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Characters Category:Mega Evolution Users Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Trainers with Key Stones